The Truth of a Liar
by potterchick338
Summary: Clary accidentally brings the trio from Clockwork Angel to modern day New York. The only person who can help is a mysterious girl that they know nothing about. And she keeps staring at Jace and he does NOT like it. *Takes place after CoFA. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! This is my first real fanfic so I hope you love it! Please read and review! Summary wasn't that great but the story will be better, I promise. **

* * *

><p>"Clary you are such an idiot! Do you ever think before you act? How many times do I have to follow you through a portal before you realize that you shouldn't do stupid things like this!" Jace yelled as jumped from the portal and landed lightly on his feet in the Institute library. Clary who was trying to keep up with Jace stumbled. He caught her and pulled her upright with a little too much force. "We're lucky that the portal was still open so that we could come back."<p>

"You know," Clary said glaring, "if it had closed up I could have just made another one." Clary hated it when Jace doubted her. She was somewhat happy though because he had gone back to being distant and this was the first real interaction that they had had in days.

"Oh really," Jace said laying on the sarcasm, "and how do you know that the portal would have brought us here? I'm pretty sure that you weren't thinking about 19th century England now were you?" Clary, who was still fuming about Jace's rant, looked up surprised and shook her head. "So then what were you thinking of?" Jace's voice still sounded incredibly angry. Clary blushed but before she could answer, they heard a sound.

Whirling around Clary saw one of the people who they had briefly spoken to. Briefly meaning Jace snapping out two questions: 'Where are we?' and 'What's the date?'. As soon as he got the answers he had dragged Clary back through the portal. The boy, all of the people were around the same age as Jace and Clary, was extremely attractive with black hair and blue eyes. He looked like Alec but for some reason Clary thought of Jace when she looked at him. The next to come through was a girl. She had straight brown hair and a pretty face, but she was nowhere as attractive as the stunning Isabelle. The black haired boy reached up to help the girl but she slapped his hand away and looked at him in disbelief and the boy's eyes hardened. The last boy to enter was extremely pale with silver hair, the exact opposite of Jace.

"Who are you guys and what exactly do you think you're doing following us through the portal?" Jace was already pissed and now Clary could see that he was about to crack. She instantly felt sorry for the three strangers in front of her.

The black haired boy was about to say something but the silver one quickly cut him off. "Hello. My name is James Carstairs but everyone calls me Jem. This is Ms. Theresa Gray and William Herondale."

Both Clary and Jace's heads snapped up and they eyed Will curiously. He noticed and grinned. "I know I'm exceptionally handsome but you do know that it is quite rude to stare."

Clary started cracking up. "Well if I had any doubt about what they said in Idris being true, it's all cleared up now!" Even Jace cracked a grin at that. Will was surprised. He had not expected them to laugh. "What's so funny? What did they say in Idris? And who is 'they' anyways?"

Jace was all business again. "It doesn't matter. But what does matter is that you need to back through the portal. Now."

"It's too late for that." Clary sighed pointing, as the last of the portal disappeared. "Why did you guys even come here anyways?"

This time Theresa answered. "We had just seen you two appear and disappear out of thin air and we wanted some answers."

"There's only person I know who might be able to help us get you back to where you're from. We can explain everything on the way." Jace said and the three agreed.

Clary sighed again. "They're going to have to change first. They can't go outside dressed like that, people will stare." The group left the library in search of some new clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know the chapter wasn't that long but the others will be. Hopefully I'll get another chapter in this weekend cuz I'll be busy the next couple of weeks. Again, please be sure to review! The story hasn't gone anywhere yet, but I have some pretty good plans for it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. As I promised it is longer so I hope you enjoy. The story's still in the beginning so it might be a little boring but I'm getting to the good parts. Remember, this takes place after CoFA so there WILL be spoilers in the next chapters. Hope you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

><p>Now that everyone had changed, they had finally left the Institute and were walking through the streets. "So let me see if I understand this," Jem was saying. He, Tessa, and Will were still trying to grasp what Jace and Clary had told them. "Clary is able to create new runes. That's how she made the portal that we came through?"<p>

"Yes. I have created several other runes as well. One of my runes was the reason why we were able to win the war." Clary explained.

"And the war was started by your father, Clary? But you didn't live with him, Jace did. So he's the reason why you can create new runes and why Jace is a better shadow hunter than most."

"He put angel blood in the food of our mothers while they were pregnant. We were never anything but Valentine's experiments." Jace said grudgingly. "And that wasn't even the worst part. He did the same thing to Clary's older brother. Except instead of using angel blood, he used blood from a greater demon. Valentine turned Jonathon into a monster. His own personal killing machine."

"How could someone do that to their own children?" Tessa whispered, horrified. She just couldn't picture it.

"Who knows why some people do what they do. But sometimes you can't trust anybody, not even family. Their betrayal is the worst of all." Jace's voice was bitter.

As he spoke, Tessa gasped. She looked extremely upset. Jem rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her. Will glanced at Tessa to make sure that she was okay and then glared at Jace. "You should be more careful next time you speak."

At last, the group arrived at their destination, although Will, Jem, and Tessa still didn't know who they were going to talk to. "Thank God." Clary exclaimed jabbing the call button next to the door.

"I DO NOT WISH TO BE BOTHORED!" Magnus' voice boomed out of the tiny speaker. "NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WOULD LEAVE!"

Clary sighed, exasperated, and looked at Jace. He pulled out his stele and quickly drew an unlocking rune. They were inside the building and climbing up the stairs. "Is this the best idea?" Tessa asked nervously. "That guy sounded pretty serious."

Jace just laughed. "What's the worst that can happen? He'll glitter us to death?" At that, Jace threw the door open and they all saw Alec and Magnus jump apart in surprise.

"What the hell?" Alec yelled. "Can't we ever get some privacy?" He had recovered and was hastily getting dressed. However, no one was paying any attention to him. All eyes were on Magnus.

Magnus' eyes swept from Tessa to Will and then he glanced to Clary. "My lovely Clary, what have you done?" He whispered. Clary opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"Magnus?" Alec walked over to Magnus and put his hand on his shoulder. "Magnus who are the people with Jace and Clary?"

"Alec Lightwood, meet Theresa Gray, James Carstairs, and William Herondale." Magnus finished reluctantly. He had just resolved this issue with Alec and he wished that Alec wouldn't overreact. His hope was short-lived.

"Herondale." Alec repeated, disbelieving and abruptly furious. "So this is the great William Herondale?"

"Alec I-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it!" Alec stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"It's been more than 150 years and the Lightwoods still hate you Will. What on earth could you possibly have done?" Tessa asked Will, who only laughed.

"Magnus, we need your help. We have to get Jem, Will, and Tessa back. Is there any way you can do that?"

Magnus was silent for a while, thinking. Finally he sighed and looked up. "I don't believe there is," Seeing their expressions, he hurriedly finished. "However, I know someone that might be able to help you. Her name is Rebecca. If anybody can help you, it's her. She's in Atlanta right now, so I'll make you a portal." Blue sparks flew out Magnus' hands as he began the process.

"Rebecca what?" Clary asked. "You can hardly expect us to find someone in the city of Atlanta knowing only their first name. It's impossible."

"You won't have only her first name. You'll have her picture too." Magnus snapped his fingers and then gave Clary the picture that had appeared.

Clary looked at the girl and was surprised to see that she was Nephilium and not a warlock of some sort. She was also gorgeous. Rebecca had long brown hair that fell in soft waves and it had shades of reds and black in it. Her eyes were a bright blue and her smile was breathtaking. Compared to Rebecca, Isabelle was average. Clary refused to think about what she would look like standing next to her. "This still isn't really that helpful Magnus. But I guess we can go to the Institute there and ask if they know her."

"They probably won't. Rebecca likes to stay as uninvolved with the Clave as possible." Magnus finished the portal, and grinned, pleased with his work. "Normally I would charge you, but the sooner you guys leave, the sooner Alec will calm down. Anyways, the picture's Rebecca's, so I'm letting you keep it so you can track her with it. Oh, and just to let you know, you can trust Rebecca. I would trust her with my life. Hell, I would trust her with Alec's life, so you don't have to worry about her. Now, through the portal you go." Magnus said, pushing everyone towards the portal.

"Well let's go then," Jace said. "We shouldn't waste any time." He walked into the portal, the others following closely behind.

Then they were in Atlanta. They appeared in the middle of the sidewalk, causing the people that were walking there to turn and look at them with surprised expressions. Jace pulled them all into the alley. "Here," Jace said, reaching for the photo. "Give me the picture so we can find this Rebecca." Taking the photo in his right hand Jace drew the rune on the back of his hand and closed his eyes. He saw Rebecca in a room, preparing for a fight. She had her gear on and was arming herself with dozens of weapons. Her expression was furious but there was a trace amount of fear in it as well. Even though Jace had never been to Atlanta, he knew in which direction they had to go, thanks to the rune. "Let's move." He said moving out from the alley and into the bright Georgia sun.

* * *

><p><strong>So many answers need to be answered! Who is the mysterious Rebecca? What is she preparing to do? Will the Infernal Devices crew be able to return home? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I know it's been a little while since I last posted, but I've been busy. I'm a counselor at a summer camp so... yeah. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And PLEASE review! Oh and I probably should have mentioned this before, all of these characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Except for Rebecca. She's my own character. **

* * *

><p>The group had been walking for a while, and Will was becoming impatient. "Are we almost there yet? We've been walking for a long time and these shoes are hurting my feet. Besides, who hunts in broad daylight anyways?"<p>

"God, do you ever shut up? Besides, she should be right here." Rounding the corner, they saw that Jace was right.

Rebecca was at the end of the alley, seraph blade glowing in her hand. Four demons had surrounded her, three gruesome looking ones and the fourth, a shape-shifting demon that had taken the shape of a mundane. Rebecca made quick work of the demons.

Before anyone could move to help her, Rebecca had already stabbed one of demons in the abdomen. The shape-shifter was coming up from behind hoping to surprise her, but Rebecca was too fast. She turned and landed a kick on the demons chest, sending him flying into the wall behind him, where he crumpled to the ground, not moving. The demons could do little to protect themselves from the speed and sureness in which Rebecca fought. She was almost graceful in her movements, each swing and slash bringing a lethal blow. Within minutes, the demons were dead. Rebecca turned back to the shape-shifter, who was still lying on the ground, and grabbed him by the shirt. She yanked him up so that they were at eye level and pressed the blade to his jugular.

"I know that he sent you." She growled. "And I can't believe that he didn't have enough sense to send more than four demons. And the only reason why I'm not going to kill you," Rebecca spat and the demon flinched, "Is because I need you to send a little message for me. You can tell him that if he wants me, he can come and get me himself." Rebecca shoved the thing away in disgust and it hurried away before the shadowhunter changed her mind.

Rebecca looked down at her arm and pulled her stele out, drawing a healing rune where one of the demons had managed to scratch her. When she finished, she looked up at the Nephilium who still hadn't moved. "Well, are you gonna talk to me or are you just gonna stand there like a bunch of idiots."

Jace stepped forward. "Hello. Um, we need your help with something." Jace was about to explain, but Rebecca stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"Yes, yes. I know everything that's happened. Magnus sent me a fire message. I think I have something that can help, but we'll have to go to my apartment, so come on." As she spoke, she looked at Jace with a guarded and very suspicious expression and he narrowed his eyes. Rebecca turned and led them out of the alley.

"So what was that?" Clary asked. "Who is the guy you were talking to the demon about?"

Rebecca sighed. She had forgotten how annoyed she got when people asked her questions. She rarely gave people answers and wasn't about to start now. "It's nothing that you should worry about. Just demons being demons."

"Well can you at least tell us a little about you? Like your full name?" Tessa asked.

Rebecca just looked at the girl and kept walking. "Magnus said you could trust me. That's all you need to know."

They stopped talking when they got to Rebecca's car. The word car seemed to be an understatement. Jace gazed in admiration at the blue vehicle. "It's beautiful." His voice full of yearning.

"Thanks," Rebecca grinned. "It's a Lamborghini Gallardo. The problem is, it only fits five so we're going to have to squeeze." Rebecca pulled her keys out and pressed a button. Instead of the doors opening outwards, they swung up, making Jace's jaw drop. Rebecca just laughed as she climbed in the driver's seat. "Get in."

Rebecca drove, too fast, down the road and was weaving in and out of traffic before pulling the car into a parking space in front of a huge apartment complex.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Rebecca said, opening the door. Her apartment was homey. There was a couch and chairs clumped together by a flat screen TV. Running the length of the opposite wall was a bookshelf completely filled with books that varied in size and length. There was no separator between the kitchen and main room and Clary saw a door that looked like it led to Rebecca's bedroom. Altogether very comfortable looking.

Rebecca walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. She took a swig before replacing it. She then shed her gear and hung it on the back of a chair. Clary looked pointedly at the dozens of medicine bottles on the kitchen table. "Please tell me you're not an addict." Rebecca glanced over at the table and burst out laughing.

"God no! I might do stupid and irresponsible things but nothing like that. Last week I was sick. I didn't really know what I had, it was weird. So I just took a bunch of different medicine."

"Maybe you had demon pox." Will said picking up a magazine and examining it.

"Oh stop it Will," Jem said elbowing him. "Demon pox isn't real."

Rebecca however just looked amused. "Well, beside the point, I'm sure you guys want to get back home so…" Rebecca was dragging her finger across the spines of the books until she found the one she was looking for. "Ah, here we are." Plopping down on the couch, Rebecca started to flip through the book.

Clary and Tessa tried to talk to Rebecca, but it was a failed attempt. Rebecca just ignored them. She was completely focused on what she was reading. So, giving up on trying to have a conversation, everyone explored Rebecca's apartment. Clary noticed that every couple of minutes Rebecca would glance up at Jace. She would also look up every time he made a comment. Clary didn't like it. Who was this girl anyway? Jace also noticed. Whenever Rebecca looked at him, he made a point to glare. However, that only made her expression more apprehensive.

After about 30 minutes, Rebecca let out an angry breath and threw the book across the room. "Dammit!"

Tessa, Will, and Jem were astonished. "Oh my goodness! How could you say that? You're a lady!"

"Oh get over it Tessa," Rebecca snapped. "It's the 21st century. Everyone cusses."

"What happened?" Clary asked. She picked up the book and put it on the coffee table. "Why'd you throw the book?"

"That book was, um, previously owned. I acquired it when I moved to the U.S." Rebecca spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I guess the person who had it before me ripped out one of the pages I needed. It had the last steps, the most important steps, of the process to get you guys back to your own time."

"What do you mean you 'acquired' it? Who owned it before you?" Jace asked.

Rebecca's face darkened. "I took it. And whose it was isn't relevant."

"Sure it is." Jem replied. "Maybe they still have the sheet. Without it, how are going to get back?"

Rebecca sighed. She did not want to explain her screwed up past to any of these people. She was grateful that Magnus didn't tell them anything. He was the only person who knew about everything that had happened. Everything she had been through. Rebecca looked around at the expectant faces and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that Magnus will be able to help me figure what was on the last page. Which means that we'll need to go to New York."

"Wait," Tessa was confused. "If Magnus knows how to send us back then why did he send us to you?"

Rebecca smirked. "Because sometimes Magnus doesn't realize that he knows something."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'm trying to make Rebecca mysterious and I think I'm doing a pretty good job with that. :) As the story progresses, you will learn more about her, but for right now, I'm trying to make you as in the dark as possible. Again, please review. I'm begging you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

So PLEASE don't hate me, but I can't finish this story. I really can't get into it and I don't really know how to end it… again, don't hate me! I'm really sorry for those of you who really liked the story. However, I don't want to leave you without answers so basically Rebecca and Magnus figure out how to make the portal and send the Infernal Devices crew back to their own time. Now onto Rebecca's past… Well anyways if you hadn't already guessed, the guy who sent the demons to attack Rebecca in the alley was Jonathon/Sebastian. The reason she refused to say her last name was because it was Carstairs… meaning Jem's her however many greats grandfather. Anyways her parents hated the shadow world and as soon as they got married, they moved to the mundane world. Then Mrs. Carstairs got pregnant and when they had Rebecca they realized she had the sight. For that Rebecca's parents hated her and would beat her and all that good stuff. Then when she about 6, they took her to the border of Idris, put her in a one person carriage pulled by a single horse and sent it into Idris. Valentine found her a few days later on the brink of death and brought her back to where he and Jonathon/Sebastian lived and raised her there. Valentine also beat her, so she found comfort in Jonathon. He's a little OOC because he cared for her too and they fell for each other. When she was 14 Rebecca decided to run away and told Jonathon to come with her. Jonathon betrayed her and dragged her back, kicking and screaming, to Valentine who proceeded to beat her while Jonathon watched. A couple weeks later Rebecca was able to escape, without Jonathon. But now that he came back from death, he wanted her back. I didn't exactly know how to continue but it was something along the lines of Rebecca hating Jonathon but then she ends up still loving him. Anyways, there are your answers and I hope you don't hate me too much :/ So if you're not super pissed, then you should read the new story that I'm going to post pretty soon. I think I'm gonna call it Eve of the End. I like following the series plot line, so this is going to take place after CoFA. I won'[t give up on this one so I would REALLY appreciate if you read it when I post it which will either be tonight or tomorrow. So anyways I'm sorry for quitting on you and please read my new story. Thanks(:


End file.
